


Unrequited

by DreadWolfInMyDreams



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolfInMyDreams/pseuds/DreadWolfInMyDreams





	1. Survive

Tauriel's eyes fluttered and her body shivered in pain radiating from somewhere.  "Thorin what are we to do with her?  If we leave her here she will die."  said a concerned voice.

"Bring her with us _King_ Thranduil will come to the mountain at some point with a demand.  We will simply keep her until then.  I'm sure he will want one of his precious elves back more than any stone."

"Tauriel tried to speak but the pain overcame her and she drifted into unconsciousness once more.

Tauriel awoke in a stone room.  She could feel the heaviness of the earth above her and knew she was in the mountain.  She surveyed her surroundings to find she was laying on a stone bed with a thin set of furs on top of her.  There was a small stone basin filled with water on the other side of the room.  Other than that the room was empty.  Tauriel started to stand up however when she put weight on her left leg she fell to the floor with a gasp.  She moved the bottom of her tunic to reveal that her leggings were ripped open and she had a gaping wound on her leg.  Tauriel closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened.  She had been fighting the orcs who were intent on killing the dwarves when one slashed her leg.  Tauriel remembered falling into a barrel but then nothing.  The dwarves must have brought her to the mountain.  She shook her head for a minute slightly recalling the few snippets of conversation she had heard while drifting in and out of consciousness.  She shook her head at their fumbling plans. _It will never work._

"Hello?" Tauriel spoke into the darkness hoping someone would answer.  She received no response.  Tauriel ripped the bottom of her tunic off and began patching up her leg.  She would force herself to walk on it and escape.  The first thing she needed to do was find her weapons although finding her way out would be just as tricky.  She opened the door wincing a little when the stone ground to make more noise than she wanted.  She waited and listening barely breathing however she heard nothing and saw no one.  She was in the Lonely Mountain.  And she knew without question while she was here she would look for the starlight gems King Thranduil had spoken of with such reverence.  How she loved to watch him speak.  She had loved just closing her eyes and listening to him tell stories.  Not that she had any real hope of him ever noticing her.  He had made it quite clear she was not of his caliber but Tauriel still cherished him in her dreams.  She shook the day dreams out of her head and moved forward

She moved through the passages quietly unsure of which direction to choose.  It was so quiet it made her shiver.  When she found a set of stairs she made her way down instead of up, thinking of the gems first. Tauriel was shaking with effort by the time she made it down the stairs.   When she found her way to the treasure hoard she stood there dumbstruck as she took it all in.  Then she shook her head and began carefully looking around well aware of the fact that her injury could be her undoing.  Luckily for her she was able to move about with out disturbing the gold which made her task much easier.  After about an hour of searching she spotted what she was looking for.  Tauriel grabbed the soft velvet bag laying next to them and began putting the starlight gems in the bag.  When it was full she attached it to her belt and started moving back toward the stairs.  Tauriel continued up and up and was still amazed that she had not run into anyone yet.  _Perhaps I should count my blessings_ she thought to herself seeing as how she had been moving so slowly.  She was beginning to worry that her leg would not carry here when she looked up.  She could see light coming from the gate!  She was almost there when she rounded a corner and ran right into Bilbo.  He jumped back frightened for a moment before looking at her astonished.

"How are you up and walking, my lady?  Thorin said your injuries would keep you bed ridden for quite some time." Bilbo said just as surprised to see her as she was to see him

"Thorin underestimates me, my small friend.  Please say nothing of this and let me leave.  His plan is a foolish one.  Thranduil will not take me in trade even if Thorin threatens to throw me from the ramparts.  Thranduil will let him.  I am worth nothing to him." Tauriel said her heart breaking a little as the words were spoken out loud.  "Let me leave with the starlight gems and the Thranduil will have no reason to be here and there will be no reason to fight."

Bilbo looked at her, his eyes softening as her voice caught. "Go, my lady.  I will say nothing.  All the dwarves are asleep, now is the time."  With that Bilbo turned his back to her and walked away.  Tauriel breathed a sigh of relief and continued on pushing herself despite the burning pain in her leg.  When she got to the gate she only then realized that the worst of this escape was yet to come.  She was going to have to climb over the top and down the side in order to get out.  Tauriel steeled herself to her task and began slowly climbing over the edge of the gate.  Saying a silent prayer she then began the agonizing task of climbing down.  She was almost at the bottom when her leg gave out and she fell to the ground.  Tauriel sat there for a long time unsure as to whether or not she would be able to stand.  Eventually she made herself think of everyone who would be hurt if she failed to return to King Thranduil with her prize.  Tauriel pulled herself up and began making her way to the ruins of Dale in hopes of finding some help from the humans there before she continued on to Mirkwood. 

As Tauriel approached the ruined town she observed posted guards who were comprised of men and elves!  _The king must be here already_ She thought _Perhaps I am not too late._   Tauriel picked her way through the town very carefully making sure not to bring any attention to herself.  She made it all the way to King Thranduil's tent unobserved.  She sat there in the shadows for a moment gathering her resolve and deciding whether or not to announce herself to the guards who still hadn't detected her.  She would certainly be having a conversation with whoever was posting these lazy elves on the King's watch.  Tauriel stepped out of the shadows and both of the guards yelped in surprise.

"Guard Captain Tauriel!  We thought you were dead!"  said the younger of the two practically shouting at her.  "Where have you been!?"

"Peace child.  That is a long story.  I must speak with-" before she could finish her sentence King Thranduil came rushing out of the tent to investigate the commotion out front.

"Tauriel?" said Thranduil a hint of relief in his voice. "Where have you been?" he demanded his tone once again the voice of command.

"I have only just escaped my captors my lord." said Tauriel.  She attempted to bow before him however her leg chose this moment to give out completely and she collapsed onto the ground with a pained moan before she could contain it.  Thranduil was at her side almost instantly, which surprised her greatly as he was kneeling on his lovely cape in the mud. 

"What?  What's wrong woman?"  He asked abruptly.  She did not trust herself to speak so she simply moved the bottom of her mostly destroyed and filthy tunic out of the way to reveal her injury.  Thranduil stood up and turned to his guards.  He pointed to the younger one and said "Pick her up and bring her into my tent."  To the other he looked up and said " Healer. Now!" and with that he spun on his heal and stormed into his tent.


	2. Unspoken

Thranduil stormed into his tent doing his best not to let his concern show in front of the guard carrying Tauriel.  The young guardsman looked around the King's tent trying to find a place to set her down.  Thranduil looked around and then with one sweeping motion shoved everything off of his war table and pointed.  "Put her there and bring the healer inside as soon as he arrives."  The young man bowed his head and walked out of the tent leaving Thranduil alone with and injured and beaten looking Tauriel.  Thranduil turned to look at her.  Tauriel was laying on her back on the large dark wooden table with her eyes closed.  Thranduil could not tell if it was because of the pain or something else. Thranduil had a passing thought that at least the darkness of the wood would hide how badly she was bleeding from her.  He wondered what other injuries she had sustained in her escape from her captors.  Her beautiful red hair, so rare for his people, was matted down on one side of her head and she was covered in dirt.  Thranduil decided he was going to go request an elf maiden to come in to give Tauriel some help cleaning up. 

Before he could turn around Tauriel opened her eyes and looked at Thranduil.  "I was in the Lonely Mountain my lord.  The dwarves brought me there after I was injured by orcs in the skirmish outside of Mirkwood."  Thranduil looked at her for a moment not speaking, allowing her to continue while she could.  "It was Thorin Oakenshield's plan to trade my life to you instead of the starlight gems you speak so fondly of.  A foolish notion on his part.  I knew that I had to get out before that occurred lest I be thrown from the ramparts when he realized his plan wouldn't work."  Thranduil's heart quaked at the look of pain in her eyes as she told him she thought her life meant nothing to him.  How little did she know.  "Once I woke up and realized the extent of my injuries I knew I had to make my way to you.  Let you know what I had found."

"My King..." Tauriel began to say.  However Thranduil quieted her.  "Be still women.  Whatever you have to say can wait.  A healer must see to your injuries before anything else."  Thranduil was amazed and impressed by the fact that Tauriel had made it back to Dale in the condition she was in.  Thranduil started to speak, to try to tell her how impressive it was, when a healer came bursting through the tent entrance.  "That guard just about threw me in here sire.  Where is my patient?"  The healer asked without any ceremony.  Thranduil turned and pointed to Tauriel not trusting himself to speak.  The healer looked at him for a moment and said. "May I ask for some time alone with my patient my lord?  I will have to disrobe her to acertain the extent of her injuries."  Thranduil looked at the man for a moment before his words made sense.  Thranduil turned to Tauriel.  "I will not be far Tauriel.  Call out to the guards if you have need of something."  With that he spun on his heels and walked out of the tent.

 

Tauriel was confused by King Thraduil's actions.  She though he must have hit her head much harder than she anticipated.  She looked at the healer who smiled gently at her.  I apologize my lady but this tunic and trousers will have to go.  I have one of my girls looking for something you can wear temporarily when we are through.  Tauriel just nodded her head and slowly began to disrobe.  Tauriel kept her undergarments on and sat patiently for the healer.  The first thing he did was stick his head out of the tent and ask for water, cloth, and extra bandages.  "You are going to have to get a little cleaned up after I bandage up that leg so I can check and make sure you have no other serious wounds."  Again Tauriel just nodded her head still confused at why she was in King Thranduil's tent for treatment.  The healer began cleaning the wound on her leg as soon as the supplies he asked for were brought in by a young human woman.  She also brought a long small pale green dress, it was made of a simple fabric but looked comfortable enough. 

The young woman stayed to help the healer finish dressing her wound.  "My Lady, I would help you wash your hair so that we may check to make sure you do not have a wound there as well."  said the young woman.  She then helped Tauriel walk over to a large bowl full of water.  She helped Tauriel to sit reclined in a chair, still in her undergarments, while she poured warm water over Tauriel's hair.  She then began to gently wash the grim and blood out of Tauriel's hair.  Tauriel gasped as the young women's hands brushed the left side of her head.  "Sir!  I think she may have injured her head as well!"  said the young woman sharply.  She continued to wash Tauriel's hair as the healer began mixing a poultice.  As she rinsed out Tauriel's hair Tauriel hissed again as the water ran across the now uncovered cut on her head.  "It isn't that bad my lady." said the young woman. " The poultice will help with the pain and it wont cause you to lose any hair like some of the others I have seen."   Tauriel sighed as the young woman quickly toweled her hair so that it was slightly dry.  The healer then walked up and smiled gently parting her hair.  "You will wear this for the rest of the day.  No fighting or training today either." the healer said firmly. " I will leave you two so you can get dressed."

"I brought you some fresh undergarments as well.  The guard said you were about my size so everything should fit." Said the young woman shyly.  Tauriel smiled and said "Thank you for going through the trouble of finding me something.  However if you don't mind I think I can get dressed on my own."  The young woman smiled and said "As you wish my lady."  She turned and walked away as Tauriel began stripping her soiled undergarments away.  She quickly cleaned the rest of her body and donned the fresh undergarments.  She bent down and picked up the simple green dress.  Tauriel stepped into the dress and slowly pulled it up onto her shoulders.  It was then that she heard a slight cough as if to announce a presence. 

 

The young woman walked out of the tent and smiled at Thraduil.  "She insisted on dressing herself my lord.  She should be done shortly."  With that the young woman walked away and Thranduil stood in front of the tent.  _I should give her some time...  I was so sure she had perished.  I do not know how to tell her..._ Thranduil lamented over this thought for a few minutes before deciding he had waited long enough.  Thraduil quietly walked into the tent to find Tauriel with her back to him.  She had just straightened up from picking up a green dress.  Thranduil held his breath and for once let himself admire her.  She had long slender legs, even with the dressing on one of them.  Her skin was fair and looked smooth to the touch, her back was well muscled like that of a warrior but she still held a feminine curve.  She had pulled the dress up to the graceful curves of her shoulders when Thranduil coughed lightly.  "Do you need help with the buttons?"  Thranduil said shakily, as he started forward he heard a meek "Yes" come from Tauriel.   


	3. Sweet Revelations

I _am the king of the Mirkwood elves!  A monument of strength and confidence!  So why does such a timid yes freeze me in my steps._ He thought standing in the tent feeling unsure for the first time in years.  Thranduil moved forward to where Tauriel was standing, her dress still off her shoulders standing as still as a deer in the woods.  As Thranduil walked toward Tauriel he thought about all of the times he had wanted to tell her, needed to tell her really, that she made him weak when she was around.  Thinking about it Thranduil was suddenly not surprised at the fact that Tauriel thought he did not have any love for her.  Whenever she was around he became aloof and distant trying to keep the others from seeing how blinded he was by her beauty.  In an instant he made the decision to show her how much she meant to him and for once to hell with the consequences.  Thranduil walked up and placed one hand upon Tauriel's hip and leaned forward to place his lips near her ear. 

"I thought you were lost to me Tauriel.  And when you said you believed I would let Thorin through you from the ramparts it broke me to see the hurt in your eyes."  Thranduil was whispering in her ear as his other hand came up to gently remove her hair from her shoulder, baring the skin to his touch.  "You make me weak, vulnerable, aroused..."  Thranduil let those words hang in the air for a moment.

"My lord...  I..."  Tauriel's voice broke with emotion.  "What are you saying?"

Thranduil did not answer her with words.  He let his hand drift up from her hip to the swell of her small pert breasts and placed his lips tenderly at the base of her neck.  Thranduil wanted so badly to take her and make her understand his desperation but he maintained his control.  "Tell me to stop and I will never presume to touch you again." he whispered, his lips still on her neck.  "Tell me not to stop and I cannot promise how long my self control will hold."

"Ddddon't stop Thranduil."  came the whisper from Tauriel laced with a sensual longing he had yearned to hear for oh so long.

Thanduil moved his hands up and gently pushed the borrowed dress off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.  He removed his crown and cape while moving his lips across her shoulder and down her back.  Thranduil moved his hand forward on her body fully aware of the bruising to her body trying desperately to be slow.  As his hands moved to the front of her breast binding a shout came from outside the tent.

"King Thranduil!  The men of the Dale are here to meet with you!"

Thranduil growled low in his throat, he had forgotten about the stupid petty problems of the Dale men for a blissful moment.  With one smooth motion he knelt down and lifted the dress to Tauriel's shoulders.  "I will see them momentarily."  Thranduil replied trying to gain control of the emotion in his voice.  His hands were still shaking slightly as he buttoned up her dress.  When he turned her to face him he saw the disbelief still in her eyes.  "This changes nothing unless you say it does.  I would like you to sit in on this council anyway seeing as how you were in the Lonely Mountain yourself."  With that Thranduil leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Tauriel's lips and turned to the opening of the tent.  When Thranduil turned he noticed a velvet bag attached to the ruined remains of Tauriel's uniform. 

"You had best scavenge any personal belongings from your uniform.  It will need to be removed."

 

Tauriel stood there dumbfounded trying not to touch her lips where Thranduil had kissed her.  Her neck and back were still aflame from where his lips had been.  _I'm dreaming._ she thought _I have slipped out of consciousness due to my injury and this is a fantasy.  I will wake shortly._ Tauriel stood silently a moment longer before Thranduil's words made it through the haze.   _My uniform! The gems!_  Tauriel turned too quickly and her legs came out from underneath her.  Suddenly she was lifted upright and a soft voice in her ear said "Be still Tauriel.  I will help you stay upright."

"I things... I need my things." Tauriel struggled to walk but her legs defied her.  "Please! Don't let them take my clothes yet."  Thranduil stopped and looked her in the eye.  She realized she must look crazed and desperate however she could not let someone walk away with her prize.  "Please King Thranduil, the velvet bag on my belt.  That is all I need.".  Thranduil smiled and set her down on some pillows before walking over and taking the bag from the tattered remains of her clothing.  "What is it Tauriel?  What bauble could be so important to you. I've never seen you attached to anything."  Thranduil asked as he handed her the bag.  Tauriel opened her mouth to answer when she heard a shout from the front of the tent. 

 "You can't go in there!" Shouted a guard as the human Bard came forcefully into the tent.  " I will not be put off any longer!" Bard stated while still aggressively advancing on King Thranduil.  Before Tauriel knew what she was doing she was up on her feet in front of Thranduil and had pulled his sword out of the scabbard at his hip.  "STAND DOWN!" Tauriel screamed.  Bard was taken aback by her attitude and stopped his advance.  

"My apologies my lady.  I am just worked up from the events of the day.  Forgive me," and for the second time Tauriel's vision faded to black.

 


	4. Fulfilled

    Thranduil barely managed to catch Tauriel as she collapsed in front of him after taking HIS sword out of the scabbard and protecting him from Bard.  As the sword fell from her limp hand panic struck him like never before.  He felt her neck for signs of life and was relieved when he realized that she was breathing.  Thranduil knew that she needed to sleep so he gently cradled her in his arms and laid her down amongst the pillows again this time covering her with a fur in the hopes it would allow her to sleep longer.  He looked down on her lovely countenance for a moment and then spun around fury in his eyes. "What do you think you are doing barging into MY tent!  Nothing is so dire that it could not have waited or at least been accomplished with a dignified entrance.  Instead my commander of the guard, who only just stumbled back from being held hostage by that stone blind menace, reflexively acted and may have injured herself further.  Now Bard, say what it is you came to say and leave!"  Thranduil was shaking with the effort it took to control the volume of his voice.  It was clear from the look on Bard's face that the rage he felt came through loud and clear.  

"King Thranduil I did not mean to offend.  My people are afraid of what will happen, now that lake town has been attacked they have no where to go.  I would discuss a compromise with you so my people do not die in the upcoming winter.  I am convinced that Thorin, son of Thrain, will not offer shelter to us regardless of being the reason we need it.  My entrance may have been ill advised but it looks as if mi'lady will be resting for quite some time.  Perhaps we could continue this conversation elsewhere?"  It was clear that Bard was not going to let up on this matter.  Thranduil knew he would need the humans if it came to blows with Thorin so he acceded to the human's wishes... for now.

Thranduil stopped at the healer's tent after sitting in a filthy pub with Bard for hours conceding to the possibility of providing them with food over the winter in return for their assistance against Thorin.  Thranduil hated the thought of feeling indebted to humans.  "How long does Tauriel need to rest before she can resume her duties?"  Thranduil asked the healer.  "How long has she been resting?" was his response.  "I'd say about four hours.  Maybe a little longer."  _Unfortunately for me._  He thought.  "Waking her will be fine now.  Elves are unlike human's in that regard.  Sleeping after a head injury is not dangerous for them.  I wonder what it is about elves that makes that poss....."  Thranduil walked out of the tent leaving the healer alone to babble about his theories on the differences between elves and humans.  He was positively thrumming with nervous tension when he got back to his tent.  

"Is she still asleep?"  Thranduil asked the guard

"No sir.  She awoke a short while ago, wrote you a note to be left on the table, and then went in search of the guard tents.  Tauriel said she did not think you would appreciate her lounging around in your tent."  Said the young elf who's voice got smaller as Thranduil demeanor became darker.  

"Send for her this instant.  We have matters to discuss."  Thranduil chaffed at the fact that she had ruined his plan to simply walk in and kiss her.  He walked into the room and saw a note on the table alongside a small velvet bag, the bag she had seemed so attached to earlier.  Thranduil walked over and picked up the piece of parchment on the table.

 

      _Mi'lord King Thranduil,_

_In this velvet bag you will find that which you desire most.  For years I have watched you speak about the starlight gems with a fascination close to reverence on you face and I can only assume they will bring you closer to the memory of your lost lady wife.  I took the time to search for them while I was in the Lonely Mountain hoping that if I could just bring them to you there would be no reason to fight.  I understand that I disobeyed you and I am prepared to suffer the consequences of exile as I know that is the punishment.  I believe I may have been a bit delirious this morning for what I remember to be true could not possibly have happened.  I suppose if I am to leave forever then telling you won't hurt.-_

     Thranduil stopped reading for a moment as he realized that the page was stained with tears.  His heart lurched with pain as he realized this was her goodbye.

  _\- Thranduil, I suppose it is ok to call you that, I have yearned for you in my heart for as long as I can remember.  I was still but a child really when your lady wife died and I still remember the despair in your cries when you found out she was gone.  When you finally started talking to others again I was dumbstruck when you graced me with a smile.  I have always understood that I am not of the proper station for you to even consider me a worthy match but in my heart of hearts I have always dreamed it would be so.  Please do not punish the guards for my leaving.  They are young and will have responded to my authority without thought.  Take care and take the opportunity to avoid battle if you can._

_Tauriel_

 

 

Thranduil stood in his tent shaking with the letter in his hands.  Slowly tears began coursing down his cheeks as he realized he may never see her without her understanding how much he wanted, no needed, her by his side.  He had taken advantage of the fact that she was always on hand for so long he did not know what he would do with her gone.   _Damn it stop.  I have got to find her_ he thought.  The tent flap opened and he heard a cough. "Father" said Legolas. "Tauriel is outside...  The guards found her attempting to leave the Dale."

"Send her in and leave us Legolas.  And tell the guards to leave as well. DO NOT question me on this."  Thranduil responded his voice a perfect mask of command as the tears continued to flow down his face. The tent flap closes, then opens again.

"Mi'lord." It is spoken in the softest whisper.  If he has been human he would not have heard her speak.  

"Come" Thranduil says desperately trying to control his emotions and failing.  Tauriel stopped behind him quiet.  Neither of them spoke for a long while and then she reached out to touch his arm.  "Thranduil please, say something."

Thranduil turned to look at her and for once he let his overwhelming feeling for her shine through his eyes.  Tauriel gasped at that look unable to believe it to be true.  Thranduil could contain himself no longer after the excited breath she took.  He reached out and pulled her to him crushing his lips against hers.  She responded instantly her hands coming up and tangling in his long lustrious hair.  Tauriel moaned into his mouth as one of his hands slid across her breast over her dress.  Thranduil brought both hands to bear and ripped the dress in two watching for a moment as the pale green fabric fluttered to the floor.  There Tauriel stood before him so tantalizing exposed, though not as much as he wanted, he allowed himself to drink in the sight of her.  His hands stretched out and gently caressed her skin fluttering over the bruises to her body.  When he encountered them she turned her heard blushing in embarassment.  "The gems could sink to the bottom of the ocean and I would never give them a second thought so long as I had you by my side Tauriel."  Thranduil reached out and loosened her breast bindings with one hand while slipping her underclothes off with the other.  Thranduil wanted to take her right there, bend her over the war table and take his pleasure of her.  Instead he picked her up and placed her on the table sitting up.  Thranduil knelt down in front of her and looked up at her face.  He could see the shock and slight disbelief but also the permission there.  He tilted his head back down and placed a kiss on her inner thigh, spreading her legs gently with his hands he trailed kisses up and down her thighs and across her hips teasing her.  Slowly he brought his tongue to bear on the heat between her legs.  Tauriel yelped in surprise followed directly by a gasp of pleasure.  Thranduil took his time pleasuring her,hooking his arms under her legs and slowly directing her to lay down on the bare table.  He lapped at her, enjoying the moans and the wetness of her, waiting a long while before finally placing a finger at her entrance.  One, two , three strokes inside of her from his long slender finger and she was coming for him gasping in pleasure and then something he had longed for "Oh Thranduil, please"  Tauriel was barely able to speak the lust in her voice was so thick.  Thranduil stood up and slowly undressed with on hand while the other's finger slowly slid in and out of her.  Once he was completely nude he pulled her to the edge of the table.  Firmly gripping one of her legs he lifted it to his shoulder and allowed himself to enter her fully, revealing in the slick, tight, heat.  With his other hand he reached down and teased her pert breast as he began a slow agonizing rhythm.  He yearned to take her fast and hard but he knew that would come later.  Right now he knew he needed to be careful but more importantly he needed to make her realize that from here on out her pleasure would always come before his, multiple times if he could manage it.

 

   Two hours later Thranduil and Tauriel lay spent on the pillows in his tent.  She reached out and intertwined her fingers with his, hardly believing this to be real,and sighed.  Tauriel closed her eyes and as she drifted off she heard Thranduil whisper words she had dreamt of all her life "Sleep my beloved."


End file.
